Cracked Wall
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Sakura dan dinding-dinding yang kusam serta retak. Oneshot. Review. Comeback. Thanks.


Cracked Wall

D: Mashashi Kishimoto

Kau punya kesempatan untuk menjual dirimu, kenapa tidak kau jual saja?

Sakura termenung tatkala kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Lebih seperti sebuah saklar yang menghidupkan kesadarannya. Ia terhenyak, tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menjawab kalimat itu. Entah itu sebuah perintah atau hanya guyonan satir di tengah kondisi keluarganya yang nyaris roboh. Tragisnya, laki-laki tua itu tidak pernah bercanda.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan lelaki itu menikmati tehnya sejenak. Matanya beralih menatap dinding rumahnya yang bercat krem dengan gorden-gorden berwarna merah darah yang menyelimuti setiap jendela. Sudah lapuk dan kusam oleh usia. Beberapa sudah retak di sana sini. Ada foto ia, ayahnya dan ibunya. Dimana wajah mereka berdua ia cat dengan cat warna merah.

Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia meletakkan mug teh ayahnya yang masih mengepul. Hanya beberapa menit ketika Sakura dikejutkan dengan perkataan ayahnya yang tak masuk akal. Terlalu depresi kah laki-laki tua itu sampai menyuruh anak gadisnya menjual diri?

Beberapa minggu lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah setelah tahu kondisi ayahnya yang tak lagi berpenghasilan. Mau makan apa dia jika tidak berhenti kuliah dan menghemat tabungan mereka sampai gadis itu mendapat pekerjaan. Tentu tak mudah lulusan sma memperoleh pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup untuk makan. Sekedar lauk sederhana pun ia tak yakin.

Kenapa harus jual diri? Tak ada hal lainkah yang bisa dijual selain dirinya? Apakah Sakura termasuk barang dagangan yang bisa ditawar? Semakin mahal atau semakin murah nanti?

Gadis itu cekikikan dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang termangu menatap luar jendela, tempat istrinya gantung diri dulu.

Dunia ini tak lebih dari sekedar guyonan. Sebuah cerita fiksi yang mau tak mau dilakoni Sakura tanpa bisa ia mengerti arahnya, bahkan menghentikannya. Bodohnya, ia mau saja dipaksa menerima keadaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi gigolo saja?"

Teriaknya nyaring dari arah dapur sembari tertawa-tawa.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah luar ruangan kemuSakura tersenyum tipis. Apa yang mau dijual? Dia bahkan sudah tidak perawan lagi. Salahkan laki-laki bangsat itu yang memperkosanya di malam natal tahun lalu—dan ia bersyukur tidak hamil karenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" rutuknya lagi. "Harusnya kau ikut gantung diri wanita sinting itu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menengadah pada langit-langit dapurnya. Merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya yang lebam. Beberapa hari lalu lelaki tua itu memukul tepat di pipinya dan sampai sekarang lebam itu tidak mau beranjak.

Bukan kali pertama ini ia mendapati dirinya putus asa oleh keadaan. Bahkan ia sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Tanpa berpikir bahwa jika di balik pintu ayahnya sudah menunggunya, dengan cambuk. Yang lebih parah—entah kapan semua itu dimulai—setelah acara penghukumannya, Sakura harus membiarkan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan nafsu ayahnya.

Ia meremas bahunya kuat, terduduk dan diam-diam menangis. dia menangis sembari tertawa cekikikan. Mirip orang sinting mungkin. Siapa yang tidak sinting jika mendapati ibunya gantung diri di depan rumahnya? Putus sekolah? Diminta jual diri? Kau akan punya cukup alasan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu karenanya.

Terlalu banyak beban yang harus ia tanggung. Ketika kehidupannya telah direnggut habis oleh orang yang ia percaya. Oleh orang yang ia cintai. Menjebaknya kemuSakura memperkosanya secara brutal di gang sepi. Ironisnya, gang itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Satu-satunya pihak yang ia harapkan dapat menyelamatkannya, justru membuatnya terjerembab lebih dalam. Paket lengkap sebagai alasannya untuk masuk ke liang kubur sesegera mungkin.

Angin kembali berhembus, menggerakkan rambutnya yang kusam tak terawat. Berkas air mata itu mengering, membentuk noda di pipinya dan bekas riasan wajah yang tak sepenuhnya bersih.

Hingga matanya menangkap siluet benda keperakan yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia memutuskan untuk meraihnya dan segera bangkit.

Derap langkahnya terdengar lebih cepat dari biasa. Lebih tenang dan kuat. Tatapanya nyalang dan tajam.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka." Gumamnya sebelum mengayunkan pisau daging tepat di leher ayahnya yang sedang tertidur di kursi goyang.

Semua menjadi merah. Bukan krem kusam lagi, namun tetap dengan retakan yang sama. Ia tertawa, ia menyukainya.

 _Mungkin, kau bisa kujadikan lauk nanti._

Dont forget to give me some dumb ass review ^^

NL.


End file.
